


There Were Two Beds and Yet

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 500 words, Sharing a Bed, Tropetastic Tuesday, they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Link is afraid of the thunder and Rhett has agreed to stay with Link until Link falls asleep.





	There Were Two Beds and Yet

Rhett lies down on top of the covers, next to Link who has pulled the covers up to his nose. Another clap of thunder rattles the windows of their college apartment and Link is suddenly pressed up close to him. Rhett turns his head and looks at his friend who has his hands over his ears and his eyes screwed shut and is curled up and almost completely hidden beneath the covers. Rhett bites his bottom lip. He draws his eyebrows together. Taking a deep breath he shifts away, tugs the cover out from underneath himself, and slides underneath them.

“C’mere, buddy,” he says in a low voice and Link clings to him. Face against Rhett’s shoulder, leg hooked over Rhett’s. Rhett places a hand on Link's back, his other hand pressed against his own chest and caught in place by Link.

“Are we safe?” Link's voice is small and Rhett presses his hand firmly against Link's back.

“Yeah, man. Absolutely safe. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. We got the night light on. It's all safe, buddy.”

Link nods against his shoulder. Rhett pats his back. It's still raining heavily but the thunder has passed. When Rhett checks, Link is fast asleep. He tries to wiggle out from underneath him but as soon as he shifts, Link's arm snakes around Rhett’s chest and he holds on. He moves his head until it rests on Rhett’s shoulder and drapes his leg across both of Rhett’s.

“Are you kidding me?” Rhett mutters but Link is warm and heavy and when he shifts against Rhett, Rhett’s breath stutters and catches in his throat. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

He startles when Link's leg shifts up his thigh and swallows a sudden flutter leaping from his belly. His fingers flex and curl up before he clutches at Link. He grabs a fistful of that t-shirt Link seems to always sleep in. He takes another measured breath. There's a warmth that swirls through him. There's a tiny, little surge of something electric at every point of contact. A taste of something honey in his mouth and a sensation of something hot low in his belly.

Link shifts against him again. Nose burrowing against Rhett’s neck and Rhett nearly falls out of bed as he untangles himself from Link and gets out of his bed. Link mutters and tosses before settling down again. Rhett looks at him for a moment, awkwardly standing by the bed. He reaches out but curls his fingers into a fist and bites his lip. Then he uncurls them and pulls the covers up around Link, tucking him in, and leaves to go lie down in his own bed. 

It's cold when Rhett slips beneath his own covers. He stares at the ceiling, making out nothing in the dark. It takes hours to fall asleep because of the fear that digs its claws into his mind but it can't quite kill the flutter of butterflies in his belly.


End file.
